Broken Soul
by h8onme.x
Summary: She laughed to herself, while writing away. Soon enough, they would find out. That Leah Clearwater, is going to die DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story or Twilight. One-shot, maybe a two-shot if enough reviews...


**Jacob POV**

I took a deep breath, as I began to read the letter.

_My life... In two words: Hell Hole._

_I'm not joking._

_Ok... this is where my story starts... on the 16__th__ of August, 1990, this beautiful, calm, intelligent person was born...Me, or at least that was me..._

_Okay, I don't really want to explain my ENTIRE life story, just the important bits in my life._

_OK, I probably say "OK" way too much... but it's my way of getting the ball going..._

_On the 19__th__ March 2005, Samuel Jonathon Uley asked me to the movies. We went to the cinemas in Forks. It was small, but it was a nice cosy place. It was SOO FUN! We got Ice-cream, popcorn, and way too much chocolate... I can specifically remember because my teeth felt like shit afterwards..._

_It was amazing. We held hand... and kissed. I was my first kiss and it was AMAZING! It felt like fire and ice. _

_He promised he would never hurt me, or leave._

_Well yeah, fat lot of fucking good that did.. Asshole_

_HE was away for about 3 months.. No-one heard from him. It was so painful having him away from me. It was like having my heart ripped out of my chest, as corny as that sounds : it felt like it. So as compensation my mother called her cousin to send her daughter over to cheer me up. Hence Emily._

_The day Emily came was the day Sam "suddenly" reappeared. I could never forget it. I could practically hear the electricity that shot through them as they shook hands. But as the ass I was, I ignored it. And as a consequence the mother fucker left me for her. Yeah, as Jacob puts it I "Got the worst end of the stick"_

_That's when I became the "Bitter & Broken Bitch. Triple B"_

_Ok, then there's the bit when I phased for the first time. It was the week I found out that Emily and Sam were sneaking around behind my back. It was so painful. I felt angry, betrayed, unwanted, depressed and pissed all at the same time. To describe the actual physical "phasing" experience : It was like these flames sped down my spine, and I could feel my bones and muscles shifting. It was fuckingTERRIFYING. But after that, sharing all my thoughts with those shitheads was worse. You would always hear Jacob pining after Bella and all of their perverted fantasies about their imprints or chic's they saw on the street. But Quil seemed to amuse me. He was so adorable imagining what he would get for Claires Party and stuff. DO NOT tell him I said that._

[Everyone sniggered at that sentence.]

_And then I joined Jacobs pack. It felt good to be away from Sam, Emily and mom._

_Yes, you heard me right I said MOM. She always favoured Emily over me. I was the "Bad Girl". Emily would come home and talk about her day while I just sat and pushed my food around my plate with my fork. God I hated her. Both of them._

[Sue had hot angry tears running down her face right now.]

_Ha. After the war ended everyone back home, and it went back to normal. Jake would always hang around the Cullens, Quil with Claire, Paul with Rachel, Jared with Kim. Embry, Collin, Seth and Brady had all imprinted. And I was all by myself. And to tell you the truth I AM SICK OF BEING ALONE!_

_I'm fed up with my life. No dad. No imprint. No mom. (I forgot to tell you she left with Charlie after Seth imprinted) I lived all by myself in this HUGE fucking house. So I decided to end it all. All the pain and shame. I decided to leave this note because I wanted to. _

_I got up, put my iPod on. Meh, put it in the dock._

_Urgh. "Happy" by Leona Lewis. You know, I never really listened to this song until now. Music and other passions left when Sam went crawling to Emily._

**_Someone once told me that you have to choose_**

**_What you win or lose_**

**_You can't have everything_**

**_Don't you take chances_**

**_You might feel the pain_**

**_Don't you love in vain_**

**_'cause love won't set you free_**

**_I can't stand by the side_**

**_And watch this life pass me by_**

**_So unhappy_**

**_But safe as could be_**

**_So what if it hurts me?_**

**_So what it I break down?_**

**_So what if this world just throws me off the edge,_**

**_My feet run out of ground_**

**_I gotta find my place_**

**_I wanna hear my sound_**

**_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_**

**_I just trying to be happy_**

**_I just wanna be happy, yeah_**

**_Holding on tightly_**

**_just can't let go_**

**_just trying to play my role_**

**_slowly disappear_**

**_But all these days_**

**_They feel like they're the same_**

**_Just different faces_**

**_different place_**

**_Get me out of here_**

**_I can't stand by the side_**

**_Ooh, no_**

**_And watch this life pass me by_**

**_Pass me by_**

**_So what if it hurts me?_**

**_So what if i break down?_**

**_So what if this world just throws me off the edge?_**

**_my feet run out of ground_**

**_I gotta find my place_**

**_I wanna hear my sound_**

**_don't care about all the pain in front of me_**

**_I'm just trying to be happy_**

**_Oh, happy_**

**_Oh_**

**_So any turns that I can't see_**

**_I'll count a stranger on this road_**

**_But don't say victim_**

**_Don't say anything_**

**_So what if it hurts me?_**

**_So what if I break down?_**

**_So what if this world just throws me off the edge?_**

**_My feet run out of ground_**

**_I gotta find my place_**

**_I wanna hear my sound_**

**_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_**

**_I just wanna be happy_**

**_Happy_**

**_I just wanna be_**

**_Oh_**

**_I just wanna be_**

**_Happy_**

_Why couldn't I be like that? Strong enough to move on? I could remember my father telling me to face your problems, instead of running away: because in the end, they would find you and scar you forever._

_Well, I was tired of running. Tired of being second best. _

_Seth's second best._

_Mom's second best._

_Sam's second best._

_Jacob's second best._

_Jared's second best._

_Pauls second best._

_Now, I'm gonna do something for me. And me only._

_So goodbye, you ass wipe's. I'll be waiting for you, with dad. But don't cry. Cause I'll be watchin every move you make. From up in the clouds. Waiting, for you to come._

_Ya don't know what ya got, until its gone._

_Love, (well not really...)_

_Triple B._

I finished reading. She was gone.

We were all cramped up in the Clearwater household. The whole pack was present, along with Sam's pack and the Cullens.

"What does that mean? Jared's second best? Paul's second best? I get the other people, but Jared and Paul?" Embry questioned.

Jared sighed. Kim looked taken back. Then he started to explain.

"Paul and I were Leah's best friends. We promised her that we would be there for her. We used to joke about kicking Sam to death if he hurt her." He laughed

"After we had phased, we left Leah. We weren't allowed to see her, in case we hurt her. I can remember watching her in her room from the backyard. She wouldn't move. Just sit there. She wouldn't cry. Just sit, as if she was waiting. Waiting for someone to come and say: You're gonna be okay." Paul had tears running down his face by now. Rachel tried to comfort him by putting her arm around his shoulder, and to her and everyone else's surprise, he shrugged it off.

He continued: "She felt as if everyone had left her. Sam, her best friends, her brother and then her dad. Seth had phased before her, so her mother and father had to keep the secret. And that hurt her more than she admitted. I can remember her saying _"The worst part about being lied to, is knowing that you weren't worth the truth."_

Paul was shaking with anger, but he kept telling the story.

"On patrol one night with Leah, I heard her thinking about her life. She had no one. Seth had imprinted, so he was never around, and the rest of the pack were with their imprints. And Sue was with Charlie, as the letter said. So she considered herself as second best."

Jared spoke up this time. "I remember a week ago, when Leah came by with 3 pizza's and asked whether we could hang out and watch a game or something." He smiled through his tears. "But then I said no, cause Kim was coming over. I can still remember that look on her face. That look of confusion, disappointment, anger and sadness. So she turn around, and walked away. She always blamed it on fate. And fate had really fucked her over." Jared spat through his teeth.

Everyone's eyes were bugging out of their heads by the time the pair had finished their story. Everyone had managed to hurt her. In one way or another.

After that, no one had said a word.

I mean, Leah Clearwater had huge influence on the pack.

She just wasn't there to see it.


End file.
